His Weird Girl
by Nururita
Summary: Dalam cuti kerjanya, dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Korea Selatan. Namun, liburannya yang menenangkan terganggu oleh gadis aneh dan asing yang tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya. Apa yang dilakukan gadis itu padanya? ONESHOOT. #ASpringTripToLoveEvent


**His Weird Girl**

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

;)Happy Reading;)

Festival Jinhae Gunhangje adalah festival bunga sakura terbesar di Korea Selatan. Jika kamu ingin kesana, kamu harus menempuh kira-kira 4-5 jam perjalanan dari Seoul. Banyak wisatawan berkunjung hanya untuk menikmati pemandangan bunga sakura yang cantik dan indah. Festival yang diadakan pada awal bulan April ini menyediakan berbagai hiburan dan makanan yang hanya tersedia selama musim semi.

Seorang pria berperawakan sangat tampan berjalan di samping kereta api yang dulu dipakai mengantar para pengunjung untuk melihat _cherry blossom_. Dia sesekali berhenti untuk memotretnya dengan kamera canggih beresolusi tinggi. Dia sedang menghilangkan penat dengan melakukan hobinya setelah berbulan-bulan bekerja sebagai CEO perusahaan ternama di Jepang. Dia tersenyum puas walau sangat tipis melihat hasil dari maha karyanya.

Ketika dia sedang menikmati hasil jepretannya, dia merasa ada yang menepuk pundaknya beberapa kali. Diapun menoleh dan melihat ada seorang gadis yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Dia merasa aneh dengan gadis ini. Dia hanya menaikkan sebelah alis saat gadis itu sedang menunjuknya dan kamera yang dipegangnya secara bergantian. Dia hanya menganggukkan kepala begitu tahu maksudnya dan mendapat senyum yang lebih lebar dari gadis aneh di depannya ini.

"Arigatou gozaimasu…"

Dia hanya mengikuti kemana langkah gadis aneh ini pergi. Gadis yang sedang menyeretnya ini bukan hanya aneh dalam perilakunya tapi juga penampilannya. Rambutnya berwarna merah muda seperti bunga sakura yang kini sedang berguguran di sekeliling mereka ditambah dengan mata hijaunya yang berkilau seperti daun yang menghiasi sekeliling bunga sakura. Gadis ini benar-benar merefleksikan indahnya musim semi.

"Cantik…" Dia tanpa sadar mengucapkan satu kata yang membuat gadis di depannya berhenti melangkah dan melihat ke belakang. Dia melihat ke arah lain saat gadis _pink_ membelalakkan mata ke arahnya. Dia tidak mau gadis yang masih menggenggam tangannya melihat semburat merah tipis yang bertengger di kedua pipinya.

Dia tiba-tiba mendengar cekikikan pelan gadis _pink_. Dia menoleh ke arah gadis yang kini menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Dia menaikkan alisnya sekali lagi. Gadis ini memang aneh.

"Pfft, kamu ini lucu sekali. Kamu orang jepang, ya? Aku pikir orang korea. Soalnya, kamu tampan sekali seperti boyband korea sih… Kalau begini, aku bisa leluasa bicara denganmu. Ayo, kita kesana…"

Dia terbelalak kaget ke arah gadis yang kembali menyeretnya menuju ke bagian depan kereta api yang berhenti beroperasi dan dijadikan sebagai salah satu tempat favorit saat berkunjung ke festival. Dia disuruh berdiri berhadapan dengan gadis aneh yang kini berdiri tepat di depan kereta api. Dia hanya menghela napas dan menuruti gadis yang sangat cantik itu. Dia melihat tangan gadis itu bergerak menyuruhnya mundur ke belakang. Dia menyiapkan kameranya ketika jari jempol gadis itu menunjukkan aksinya.

Dia memotret berbagai gaya yang gadis aneh itu lakukan. Ada yang meloncat, membentuk tanda _love_ kecil dengan kedua tangan, memeluk diri sendiri, dan menengadahkan tangan kanan seolah ingin menangkap guguran bunga sakura.

Dia memeriksa hasil jepretannya saat gadis aneh berlari kecil ke arahnya. Dia melihat tangan gadis itu hendak meraih sesuatu di atas kepalanya. Dia menundukkan badan saat gadis itu menarik kerahnya dengan kuat. Pipinya menyemburkan semburat merah tipis disebabkan wajahnya sangat dekat sekali dengan wajah gadis aneh itu. Dia juga merasakan detak jantungnya berdetak tidak normal padahal dia tidak mempunyai riwayat penyakit apapun dan perutnya bergejolak seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan dengan riangnya.

Dia menutup mata sambil berbicara kepada diri sendiri tentang apa yang barusan dia rasakan. 'Ada apa denganku? Mengapa aku bisa merasakan rasa yang aneh ini pada gadis asing dan aneh yang kini tangannya sedang terulur hendak mengambil sesuatu di kepalaku? Apa aku menyukainya atau …? Tak mungkin.'

Dia membuka mata perlahan setelah merasakan hembusan angin dari mulut gadis itu yang meniup sebuah kelopak bunga sakura ke arah wajahnya dan kemudian dikembangkan. Dia mengabadikan momen di depannya secara diam-diam. Dia tersenyum puas melihat hasil foto yang baru saja diambil sebelum dia merasakan dirinya ditarik kembali menuju ke tempat yang tidak dia sukai.

Suara snare drum, terompet, saksofon, euphonium, tuba, mellophone, drum tenor, simbal, dan drum bass membentuk nada yang indah. Suasana yang membuat siapapun menjadi semangat tidak dirasakan olehnya. Dia merasakan suara-suara itu begitu memekakkan telinga dan membuat telinganya berdengung. Dia menghela napas lega begitu dia disuruh sekali lagi untuk menjadi fotografer pribadi gadis cantik nan aneh itu. Jika menyangkut dengan kesenangannya, dia tidak peduli lagi dengan suasana di sekitarnya yang entah itu ramai ataupun sepi.

Sang mentari telah mencapai kedudukan tertinggi di hari itu. Para pengunjung bersiap membeli makanan atau minuman untuk meredam perut yang memberontak kelaparan. Beberapa diantaranya juga berteduh di bawah pohon rindang untuk melindungi dirinya dari sinar UV atau hanya sekedar mencari kesejukan di tengah hawa yang panas.

Dia dan gadis aneh berjalan berdampingan menyusuri stan-stan yang menjual berbagai makanan. Beberapa menit kemudian, dia berjalan di belakang gadis yang sedang berlari ke arah stan makanan yang menjual _cherry blossom cake_. Dia menatap gadis itu yang hanya melihat proses pembuatan _cherry blossom cake_ tanpa membelinya.

"Kau mau?"

Dia hanya mendapat anggukan beberapa kali dari gadis di sampingnya. Diapun membeli dua _cherry blossom cake_ dan sebuah sate buah dengan saus stroberi. Dia berpindah ke sebelah kanan stan cemilan itu dan membeli jus tomat dan stroberi. Sebelum dia dan gadis itu duduk di bangku yang muat untuk dua orang di bawah pohon sakura, gadis cantik itu sempat membeli sebuah mahkota bunga sakura.

Dia tersenyum tipis melihat keanehan yang dilakukan gadis itu. Gadis itu tidak memakai mahkota dengan semestinya. Gadis itu malah meletakkan mahkotanya di pergelangan tangan layaknya memakai gelang.

Ketika dia hendak memakan kue yang berbentuk bunga sakura, gadis di sebelahnya menutup mulutnya. Dia melirik gadis yang seenaknya menahan mulutnya yang hendak memakan makanan menggiurkan dengan tajam. Dia hanya mendapat cengiran dan larangan untuk memakan makanan yang tidak pernah dia coba.

"Jangan… Kirimkan dulu foto-fotoku yang tadi, ya? Kumohon…"

Dia hanya menghela napas pasrah karena harus menahan laparnya sedikit lebih lama. Dia tidak bisa menolak jika seorang gadis sudah mengeluarkan jurus _cat eyes_nya. Dia mengangguk dan bernapas lega karena tangan yang tadi digunakan menutup mulutnya sudah berganti menjadi menyodorkan hp yang juga berwarna _pink_ seperti rambut si empunya. Dia mengambil hp itu dan mulai mengatur agar kameranya dan hp gadis itu tersambung.

Dia tidak mengirimkan sebuah foto yang dijadikannya sebagai kenang-kenangan dari seseorang yang dicintainya. Foto spesial yang hanya menjadi miliknya seorang. Foto yang diambilnya secara diam-diam.

Dia mulai menyadari rasa yang menurutnya aneh tapi menyenangkan dan membahagiakan. Rasa yang baru pertama kali dia rasakan selama 25 tahun hidupnya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan sang pemilik hatinya berlalu begitu saja.

"Terima kasih… Oh ya, kita belum berkenalan, kan? Kita seperti orang asing dari tadi tapi kita memang tidak saling mengenal, sih… Hehe… Hmm jadi, namamu siapa?"

Dia baru saja sadar mereka tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Dia tersenyum lembut. Dia menerima jabatan tangan dari gadis di sebelahnya yang sedang menatapnya dengan lekat.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Namaku Haruno Sakura. Semua orang memanggilku Sakura kecuali keluarga dan para sahabatku. Mereka memanggilku Cherry. Kenapa mereka memanggilku seperti itu, ya? Apa ini karena aku mirip dengan bunga sakura, ya? Hmm…"

Dia hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar celotehan gadis cantik yang sedang meletakkan jari telunjuk ke dagunya dan melihat ke arah lain. Dia tidak bisa memotret pose ini karena Sakura akan marah jika tahu bahwa dia memotretnya tanpa ijin. Dia hanya bisa menyimpan pose ini dalam ingatannya rapat-rapat.

"Hei, makanlah! Aku mau lihat foto-foto ini dulu. Terima kasih traktirannya. Aku sudah makan _cherry blossom cake_nya. Rasanya enak sekali."

Dia sedikit tersentak mendengar seruan dari gadis yang sedang memakan sate buah berselai stroberi. Dia hanya mengangguk dan mendengar celotehan dari Sakura yang sedang melihat satu per satu foto yang menampilkan berbagai pose anehnya. Dia juga melihat foto gadisnya sesekali.

Foto yang terpampang itu merupakan foto yang penuh perjuangan bagi Sasuke. Dia harus rela menenggelamkan kakinya ke sungai dangkal hanya demi memfoto Sakura di bawah payung warna-warni sambil menengadahkan kedua tangan bagai menampung air hujan. Foto selanjutnya Sakura berfoto layaknya menyambut tamu di ujung jembatan sedangkan di tengah-tengah jembatan dia berfoto dengan duduk di atas pagar pembatas sambil kedua tangan membentuk simbol _love_ besar. Foto yang terakhir dan paling banyak yaitu Sakura berfoto dengan beberapa anggota marching band dengan gaya menurut alat musik yang mereka bawa.

"Wah, fotoku bagus-bagus sekali. Lihat! Aku paling suka foto yang ini. Dia tampan sekali. Dia berwajah _baby face_ seperti seseorang yang sangat aku sayangi."

Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan makanannya yang masih tersisa setengah. Dia hanya menatap foto yang menampilkan seorang gadis yang seolah-olah sedang memegang saksofon dan dibelakangnya terdapat salah satu anggota yang memegang saksofon tersenyum ke arah kamera. Dia melihatnya dengan mata yang sudah menggelap. Dia meredam amarahnya dengan mengepalkan tangan yang sedang menggenggam camilan.

"Orang ini mirip sekali dengan kakak. Aku kemari ingin bertemu dengannya. Dia menjadi salah satu anggota boyband favoritku. Semenjak dia meniti karir disini, aku tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya secara langsung. Kami berhubungan dengannya lewat _video call_ dan terkadang lewat telepon atau SMS. Kamu tahu? Aku bahkan memakai uang tabunganku untuk sampai kesini dan nekat pergi sendiri. Tidak tahukah dia bahwa kami sangat merindukannya?"

Dia meletakkan camilannya di sampingnya sebelum menghapus air mata gadisnya yang perlahan turun dari kedua emerald indah dengan wajah yang menunjukkan raut penyesalan. Dia merasa bersalah sudah jengkel kepada gadis pemberani ini walau gadisnya tidak menyadari kekesalannya. Dia memeluk dan mengusap punggung sang pemilik hatinya yang bergetar. Ketika mendengar isakan kecil, dia melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum lembut menenangkan kepada sang pujaan hati yang kini mengusap sisa-sia air mata di pipinya dengan punggung tangan.

"Terima kasih sekali lagi sudah menghiburku, Sasuke kun… Ini sebagai tanda terima kasihku. Maaf, aku hanya bisa memberi ini padamu. Aku harap kamu menyukainya."

Dia melihat mahkota yang tadinya terpasang bagai gelang di pergelangan tangan gadisnya, kini terpasang indah di atas kepalanya. Ketika dia hendak melepas benda memalukan itu, tangannya ditahan dan malah disuruh tersenyum ke arah kamera ponsel milik gadis pujaannya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, dia mendengar gerutuan gadis itu karena hasil foto yang diambil tidak sesuai harapan gadisnya. "Kenapa kamu tidak tersenyum? Wajahmu datar sekali seperti triplek di foto ini. Aku tidak suka foto ini. Aku hapus saja, deh! Terus, aku akan mengambil fotomu dengan memakai mahkota itu yang banyak"

Sebelum gadisnya menghapus foto yang menurutnya sudah sangat memalukan, dia buru-buru menarik dagu dan mencium jidat lebar gadisnya. Tangannya terulur ke arah hp gadisnya dan menekan tombol home sedangkan tangan satu lagi terulur ke sate buah yang hanya tinggal satu buah tertancap disana. Setelah dia berhasil melakukan tugasnya, dia melepas ciumannya pada jidat gadisnya.

"Takkan kubiarkan kau mengambilnya lagi dan lagi."

"Sa sa sasuke kun… Kenapa kamu menciumku?"

Dia memakan buah stroberi sebelum mengetuk jidat lebar gadisnya. Dia tersenyum lembut membuat gadis cantik di depannya tersenyum malu. Dia menghela napas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan gadis pujaannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, gadis aneh."

"Tidak mungkin… Aku tahu kita tidak saling mengenal dan hanya sebatas orang asing beberapa waktu lalu. Aku juga takut kamu menolakku jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidak menyatakannya. Tapi, cinta pandangan pertamaku ternyata terbalas. Aku juga mencintaimu sejak pertama kali aku melihat rambut pantat ayammu itu. Eh, tunggu dulu, aku tidak aneh. Aku itu unik."

Dia menahan tawa yang hendak meledak. Apa-apaan gadisnya ini! Masa mencintainya hanya karena melihat model rambutnya? Gadisnya benar-benar sangat aneh.

"Hn, apa kau mau menjadi istriku, Cherry?"

"Astaga, kamu melamarku juga. Lamaranmu sangat tidak romantis tapi aku hargai itu. Jadi, ya, aku mau. Ugh, aku masih lapar. Aku mau makan _cherry blossom cake_ lagi, boleh ya?"

Dia hanya mengangguk melihat gadisnya yang mengelus perutnya beberapa kali. Dia mengeluarkan kameranya setelah menatap gadisnya yang sedang berjalan menuju stan yang menjual berbagai camilan. Dia tersenyum melihat foto yang menampilkan seorang gadis sedang tertawa dan matanya yang tersenyum ke arah kamera dengan tangan kiri menghalau angin yang hendak menutupi wajahnya. Angin yang membawa guguran bunga sakura menerbangkan rambut panjangnya dengan indah. Raut kebahagiaan, keceriaan, dan kehangatan terpancar darinya.

Pertemuan pertama dengannya, kelakuan aneh gadisnya, dan apapun yang menyangkut gadisnya. Dia tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Dia akan menciptakan kisah yang lebih indah, istimewa, dan spesial di masa yang akan datang. Hanya bersamanya. Gadis yang amat sangat dia cintai. Gadis anehnya.

:)Tamat:)


End file.
